


There Are Two Kinds Of Stag

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Reginald & Theodore [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Edge - Freeform, Humour, Hunters & Hunting, Hunting, M/M, Theos nickname is bear, Trees, don't get confused, theres also a dog, yes its sin don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Regi and Bear going about their business.





	There Are Two Kinds Of Stag

“Don’t be a cunt, come down.”  
“I'm fucking stuck you prick. I don’t want to break my damn leg, do I?!”   
“Well I'm not pissing around out here all night.”  
“Better help me down then- like I’ve been asking you to for the past 20 fucking minutes”

Reginald sighed and took off the bow wrapped around his torso, dropping it along with its arrows against the tree, before beginning to hoist himself up, using the thicker branches “You are such a fucking mong, you know that? You live in the fucking woods and you’re stuck in a tree.” Theodore nodded solemnly, watching his partner come to his aid. “I know, don’t tell anyone about this.” Regi looked at him like he was an idiot- although he had been doing that anyway “who the fuck am I going to tell? Scruff?” He shuffled himself, wrapping his legs around one of the thicker branches of what was quite a sizable tree, and holding his hand out- he would hold him while he got himself to a lower branch. Theodore took his hands, and dropped his legs, before swinging them around- looking down for a branch as he spoke “Good point. I'm all you have.” He let go of Regi’s hands, and continued to make his way down the tree as their faithful companion barked in questioning below them “Shut the fuck up, we’re coming” Theo looked up at his partner “I think he's barking because there's a cat next to you.” Regi turned his head where Theo had nodded, eyes widening “how the fuck did a cat get out here?” He held his hand out to it, and it proceeded to hiss loudly, before scratching at him. Regi pulled his hand back with a noise of surprise, and Theo started laughing below him- hard enough that he lost his balance and fell the remaining few feet. “You evil little cunt” Reginald scowled at the cat he had tried to be nice to, and edged his way down “Hey are you dead?” 

Theo looked up from where he was lying on the floor, dog atop him. “Yes” Regi laughed as he landed on the floor- on his feet- and looked down at his partner “Sucks to be you I guess.” Theo stuck his tongue out at him, and yanked one of his legs so he lost his balance and fell down himself. Regi let out a noise of surprise as he landed on his ass next to him. “bitch. That fucking hurt” Theo turned himself so he was lying on his stomach and looked at him “boo hoo. Cry me a river” Regi smirked at his partner, and stood up, giving him a light kick “Get up, or I’ll sit on your lazy ass” Theo turned himself back onto his back, and patted his lap. “sit on me, I dare you.” Regi rolled his eyes, and proceeded to do just what he said he would- sit on Theo. Although, straddle was probably a more accurate word. He leaned himself over him, hands on either side of Theos head “Get up, bear we have shit to do” Theo wiggled his brows “I better be one of those things” Regi took this as a pretty big hint, and dropped his head down, connecting their lips. If someone wanted to label him as gay then whatever, he didn’t know what he was- and he didn’t really give a shit. “course” He muttered against his lips, and shoved one hand down Theos shorts- foreplay had never been their thing. 

Theo arched himself up, and let out a long groan, hand on the small of Regi’s back. Regi removed his hand, and slid down until he was low enough that Theo had space to move, before tugging at his side until he flipped onto his stomach again. He tugged at his shorts, pulling them until they came down with his boxers, exposing Theos rear. He rested his hands on him, dipping his head down and biting his ass- prompting a yelp from him. “Do I look like fuckin’ bambi?” Regi snorted, spitting into his hand before speaking “Nah. Good enough to eat though” He pressed his fingers into his partner- and watched him wriggle around, rolling himself back in search of more contact. Theo was already breathy as he spoke “Cheeky fuck” he groaned in punctuation of his statement, and shifted so his arm rested under his head. Regi pulled his fingers from him, unzipped his trousers and spat into his hand again, before running his hand along his length, and lining himself up with his partners entrance. Theodore let out a long groan as Regi pressed inside of him, and bit down on his own arm. Regi held his hips, and used them as leverage to speed up his thrusting- setting a rhythm. “Fuck, Red- you’re so fuckin’ good” Regi let out a low groan, and continued to thrust into his partner- who had a hand on his own length, and was jerking himself to the same rhythm. “so fuckin’ tight bear. Fuck.” Theo continued to rock himself back against his partner, eagerness growing as he edged closer to orgasm. Regi tightened his grip on his hips, guiding his partner back against him to aid in deepening his thrusts, as Theo panted and growled beneath him- no longer forming coherent sentences. Regi kept his pace- although it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so- he could feel Theos muscles tightening as he spilled into his own hand, the suddenness of which tipped him over the edge- finishing inside his partner. Theo let his body go limp and Regi lay down next to him, hand on his own chest as he waited for his breathing to level, brain slowed. “That was fast” Theo mumbled into the floor, still lying on his stomach “Got the job done though” Regi responded, eyes resting on the sky- it was well into the afternoon now, evening was approaching. “Are you good to go? Still need dinner.” Theo shifted to his side and nodded at his other half, “yeah, you’re carrying it though it’s the least you could do if you’re gonna fuck me in the ass” Regi hopped himself up, doing his zip up and holding a hand out to his partner “well, I wouldn’t want you to think I'm not a gentleman.”

The sound of gunfire ran through the trees as Theo lowered the gun from his eyes and stood up “I think I got it” he was already sliding the gun onto his back, as he half jogged to the spot, Regi matching his pace. Regi kept his eyes on the floor, following the spots of blood as they tracked their kill. He pointed to his left, as he slowed his pace, and the two of them pushed through the bushes, coming face to face with the deer- laying still on the floor. Regi bent down, and rammed a knife into its skull, ensuring it was dead. “Nice shot, bear” he pulled the knife out, and slid the knife along its stomach. Theo sat down beside him and they began to gut it, throwing the liver to scruff as he sat wagging his tail.

True to his word, Regi had carried the deer back to their cabin himself- scruff very close to his side. He gave a grunt as he dropped it onto the table, rolling his shoulders as he let his muscles relax after carrying an entire full-grown deer for 6 miles. He flopped himself down on their sofa, talking up all of the space and breathing a sigh “fuck me. You can cook because I have no intention of fucking moving” he gave another grunt as their too large to be a lap dog dog jumped up onto him, head on his chest. “fuck sake scruff” He put a hand on the dog’s head, ruffling his ears and stroking him as the dog made himself comfortable. “a’ight, I’ll cook but you owe me.” Theo was already holding a sizable knife in his hand, and was cutting up the deer. “I carried a fucking DEER for you, piss off.” Theo stuck his tongue out at him “suck it up, sunshine or you won’t be the only one carrying a corpse.” Regi laughed at him, keeping his head turned to watch his partner work. “Does that mean you’ll carry the next one?” Theo looked at him “Bite me, jack ass.” Regi wiggled his brows at him “I tried to earlier, but ill happily try again.” Theo threw a hoof at him.


End file.
